


Trust

by Dorkwrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Dave, Trans Dave Strider, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkwrites/pseuds/Dorkwrites
Summary: Dave and John have been in a commited relationship for 2 years. Dave decides to to take it up a notch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Dave and John had been in a relationship for a little bit over two years. The most they have done was rutting,kissing,touching and so on. Dave had always been hesitant on doing it all the way. He knew John loved him and such. He didn’t know why he was so hesitant. He was seventeen for fucks sake, and practically a virgin. 

At the moment, Dave was straddling John’s hips. His legs on either side of his hips, lips on lips. Daves breath was a soft pant as he soon pulled away, both of them needing air. John smiled a bit, running a hand up his shirt. He shivered at the cold finger tips. Johns movements halted at the feeling of tight fabric, sighing.

“May I?” John asked, even though he’s done it before he still always asked. He respected dave with every ounce of his blood, he planned to keep it that way. Dave hesitated, before nodding. Off went his shades,shirt, and binder with a bit of struggle. Dave, fortunetly, was not that large in the chest area. He had always been thankful, for the days he could just wear baggy t-shirts to go to wal-mart or so on. John smiled, kissing Dave’s jaw.

“I am so lucky, to have such a handsome boyfriend..”John giggled into Daves ear, leaning in to kiss the skin right under it. John lathered the sensitive skin of Daves neck in kisses and bites. Leaving occasional marks. Dave soon pulled back.

“John, lets do it..lets… do it all..” Dave said,panting. He shuddered, able to feel the erection in Johns crotch that throbbed against the tight restraining shorts. John looked wide eyed for a second before nodding.

“Only if you are completely okay with it..” John said, being rewarded with a nod from the albino boy. He smiled and flipped them over, sliding down. He grabbed the waist band of Daves pants, waiting for another yawn before pulling them down. John couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled down the boxers as well, spreading Daves leg. Before Dave could object, he pushed a tongue inside of him. Dave clenched his mouth shut, chewing on his lip with a soft moan. John slid his tongue up the damb lips, spreading them a bit to wrap his lips around the bud of nerves and suck. He looked up at Dave, taking in every moan, whine and gasp in. Savoring it. He rubbed a finger against Daves hole before sliding it in. Dave gripped the couch,whining in the slightest. He knew not to cover his mouth, but still did his best not to moan like a bitch in heat. 

John worked the finger in and out slowly, begining to curl it. His thinger scratching gently against the roughg lump inside Dave, the noise it pulled from him made him do it more. John, was the expert at finding G-spots. He added another finger as he gently dragged his teeth against Daves clit. Dave grabbed a fistful of Johns hair as he began grinding his petite hips. John moaned, huffing through his nose. His glasses fogged with his breath. He worked another finger in and continued.

Once he felt sure that he couldn’y stretch Dave anymore, he pulled off. His chin dripping with cum. He smirked at Dave who squealed and covered his face. 

“D-don’t look at me like that..” He said, being completely flushed. John giggled at the words,kissing his neck. He quickly stood to go to the bathroom. Dave sat up but as soon as he did he was pushed back down. John got in his previous spot, except he was naked. His length at east nine inches long and an inch thick. The sight sent a hot rush up Daves spine. 

“Like what you see?” John asked, ripping open the condom and rolling it down over his dick. Dave swallowed roughly, watching John lather himself with lube. 

“Y..hell yeah babe..” Dave said, trying to sound as noncholant as possible. John chuckled, spreading Dave’s legs. He grinded, his dick sliding up and down the lips of Dave’s crotch. Dave shivered,moaning. He tried to grind back down against it, whimpering.

“I love you so much, are you ready?” John asked, using all his will to hold back from plounging in. Dave nodded, shaking. The process didn’t take long. John first pushed the tip, Dave easily adjusted. Along with the rest of his length. Once all the way in, they were both panting. John and Dave both whispering sweet nothings to eachother between kisses. Dave rocked his hips, panting.

“Please please move…” Dave whispered pleadingly. John happily obliged, moving slow at first. Daves moans were more like breathed gasps, followed by hard swallows. John panted gentle, begining to thrust a bit faster. Dave tossed his head back, panting. John soon threw Daves thighs up, so they were pressed against his chest. He held them up by cupping under his knees.

“You like that baby?” John moaned, beggining to pound him. Dave nearly screamed, tongue hanging out.

“O-oh fuck yes! f..ah!” Dave yelled, eyes fluttering. “I-I’m so close!” Dave yelled, crying out. John let out low moans at each thrust, the sound of skin slapping, heavy breaths, and moans echoing back at them was all they heard. Daves eyes rolled back as he choked on a moan, squirting and coming around John. John gasped at the clenching, nails digging into his thighs as he released himself. 

Both exhausted, paused for a moment to catch their breath as much as they could. Dave gulped as John pulled out and pulled off the condom. He got up to throw it away. It took a bit of effort to lift Dave bridal style, mostly because of the tiredness in his legs. Once in bed, they curled against each other with a few small kisses and ‘I love you’s before they both fell asleep.


End file.
